Don't leave
by Miss Hyuuga
Summary: After a heated training session, Tenten faints. With no choice left, Neji takes her to the Hyuuga mansion. What will happen when he hears what she has to say to him, while asleep.


Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic ever. I wrote it about a year ago but never really had the guts to post it. Finally, after gathering a lot of courage, I have decided to do this. Hope it all works out :)

Disclaimer: No. unfortunatly, I do not own Naruto, but if I did, Neji would've been alive.

* * *

><p>Beep! Beep! Beep! Off went Tentens' alarm. It is 6am in the morning and she's got to get to the training ground ASAP before her beloved Neji blows a gasket. Yeah, her <strong>beloved <strong>Neji. She had a huge crush on him since their Genin days, but it soon turned to love when she realized, she had almost lost him due to that stupid Sasuke who decided to go lick Orochimaros' ass for power to get his stupid revenge. She visited him everyday and always brought him his favourite meal- Souba Herring (fried noodles). Although her feelings for her fellow teammate were strong, she never had the guts to tell him. She always thought that he thought of her as a weak girl who could never change and never be strong. But remember, "Never" is a strong word. Now she is all grown up and a well rounded kunoichi besides the feminine category.

In less than 45 minutes she was on her way to the training grounds where she caught a glimpse of Neji meditating. 'Isn't he so cute?' she thought to herself. 'Whoa girl, watch out! You must focus otherwise he will find another sparring partner and that would break your heart, right?' she shook her head violently, trying to get rid of her thoughts as she walked up to him.

"Oohayo Neji.", she said with a genuine smile.

"Hn, morning.", Neji grunted.

"Shall we begin? Or do you wish to meditate some more?", she asked sweetly.

"Let's begin and remember today I shall not go easy on you.", he said seriously, trying not to show the effect her sweet voice has on him.

"Sure thing! By the way, where is our youthful Sensei and his favourite student? Tenten asked as she looked around, looking for them. Even though she and Lee are already Chuunins and Neji a Jounin, they still train together like the old days.

"They went to go see the Fifth regarding some mission.", Neji replied as he got into his fighting stance.

"Oh, ok. Let's start. Here goes.", she said as she ran towards him with 3 kunais in each hand as she threw it at him with full speed.

Neji dodged it thanks to his Byakugan and amazing skills and threw 2 shurikens her way. She blocked it with a kunai causing it to miss her by 5 inches. Soon she took out her two scrolls and did her favourite and now improvised move. She placed the two scrolls beside her, one on each side. After she formed the seal, she looked up and smirked at Neji.

"Soushourou." she yelled as two smoke dragons appeared. She jumped up in the air and released thousands of weapons, all aiming for Neji. Neji smirked and began his Kaiten which neutralised all Tentens attacks.

'Damn you, Neji!' she cursed in inwardly.

"Quit fooling around Tenten. Time to get real now.", Neji said harshly, not looking impressed at all.

"I will, you arrogant jerk!" Tenten yelled. She hated it when she said horrible things to him but sometimes he pushed the wrong buttons and perfectly as well.

'I just love making her upset, it makes her look so cute.' Neji thought as he smirked. 'What! Did I just say cute? That's not right, I would never say that. I refuse to believe I just did, but who I am kidding? Tenten is different. She knows how to make me smile and has always been here for me… does this mean I like her? Damn it, focus Neji! You supposed to train now not think about Tenten and her adorable eyes.' He thought as she got close to him for a real one on one tai-jutsu battle.

After hours of dodging and blocking Neji's attacks, Tenten had become very exhausted but she didn't want to tell Neji. Weak. That is what he would call her.

"Can't…. (Pant)…. Give…. (Pant, pant)…. Up…. Now…" she mumbled to herself softly, as she bended forward with both hands on her knees for support. Her body covered with scratches, wounds and some blood.

Just before her eyes wanted to close, she tried to stand up straight but failed miserably and fell forward. Neji saw this and immediately ran forward to catch her. Tenten expected to hit the ground hard but it never occurred. She then felt two strong, firm arms around her and her face on something toned yet comfortable. It was Neji.

"Neji… I am… s-sorry.", was all she could say before she fell unconscious.

With Tenten unable to move in his arms, Neji wondered what he should do with a slight blush on his pale cheeks.

'Let me take her to the mansion, get her cleaned up and let her have some rest. I guess I pushed her a bit too hard. I am such a baka.' He thought as he mentally smacked himself and then picked her up bridal-style before he left to go home.

When he reached the Hyuuga mansion, he went straight up to his room and placed Tenten on his bed. He then told two of the servant girls to clean her up and change her into a clean pair of clothes.

When they left, Neji entered the room and saw Tenten sleeping soundly. He then took the chair that was in the corner and placed it next to the bed and sat down in front of her. Then it only hit him that she was completely and utterly beautiful. Her hair was no longer in her two usual buns but now down and fitted perfectly with her face.

'Gosh… she is so beautiful just like a goddess... Why haven't I seen this before..?' Neji thought while having a dreaming look on his face.

Suddenly he felt an urge to lean forward and kiss her. To make her his, only his. She would be his princess. No, his queen.

Just as he was about to lean forward and kiss her forehead, he heard something and stopped immediately.

"Neji…", mumbled Tenten in her sleep.

At first he thought she was awake but no. She was talking in her sleep. His body relaxed and he wondered why she said his name.

"Neji…" he heard again.

"Neji… p-please don't g-go… don't leave m-me…"

'What? Leave her? Where am I going?' he thought to himself.

"P-please don't l-leave me here… a-alone in this cold w-world… you can't b-because…"

'Because what? What do you want to say Tenten?' Neji began to worry.

"I… l-love you… N-neji... I always h-have since the a-academy d-days…"

This had shocked Neji very much to the core.

'She loves me? Since then…' he was thinking but was cut short by Tenten.

"I p-promise to t-train and t-to become s-strong. I promise to l-love you f-forever and never l-leave you just d-don't go. Don't leave Konoha. Don't l-leave me… I will d-die without you." Tenten murmured softly but clear enough to hear.

Neji was still in shock and didn't know what to do so he decided to leave but as he got up his chair scraped against the wooden floor and made a noise and it caused Tenten to wake up.

As her eyes opened, Neji froze on the spot and looked at Tenten with no expression, trying to act normal. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she sat up and looked at her surroundings.

"What am I doing here? How did I get here?" Tenten asked with a slight blush.

"Err, you fainted while training and you were in a pretty bad condition so I brought you here.", Neji said as he cursed himself for not knowing what to say.

"Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel now? Are you okay?"

"I think so." she said as she got out of his bed. He walked around and waited for her

As she took her first step, she accidently tripped over her shoes and fell forward. Luckily Neji caught her again. They both stared at each other for a minute. His arms snaked around her and her hands on his chest. She stared at his lavender eyes and got lost in it. He stared at her eyes and also got lost in his thoughts. They both blushed at the closeness of their faces.

Without thinking Neji began to lean forward. As he did this Tentens eyes widened and her heart beat increased dramatically. Soon the gap between their lips was sealed for a few seconds. After the thought was registered in Tentens brain she began to kiss him back and place her arms around his neck. Her knees became jelly and she depended on him for support.

When they separated after a few minutes, Neji leaned down to her ear and whispered softly as they hugged.

"I would never leave you Tenten… You mean the world to me… I love you too."

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. He heard what she said in her sleep. She pulled away but not letting go of him and blushed 10 different shades of red.

"Ano, Neji… you heard what I said in my sleep. I am-"

Before she could say anymore, Neji had kissed her more passionately than before.

When they parted he said with a smile,

"I'm glad; I was so hard on you during training."

"You such a… erg, I don't know… but what I do know is that I love you very much Neji." she said few a few tears in her eyes,

"I love you too, Tenten."

After some silence…

"So Tenten, you up for some training?" Neji asked with a smirk

"Don't you dare!" Tenten yelled as she ran after Neji in the Hyuuga's neat and simple bedroom with an intention to beat him up with a pillow. After all she is a weapon mistress; she can kill you with anything.

* * *

><p>Wow, so there it is... Since this was my first time, I would really appreciate some reviews.<p>

It does sound desperate and cheesy, but i would like to know what you guys think.

Sorry about the errors, no matter how many times I proof read it, there must always be a mistake.


End file.
